Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No, 2008-24019 describes a structure in which a reinforcement member is built into a hollow shaped elongated bumper member (hollow framework member).
However, in cases in which the above known structure is applied to a bumper member made of carbon-fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) or a bumper member made of aluminum alloy, it is conceivable that the bumper member breaks or yields at a portion located at an end of the inbuilt reinforcement member.
In consideration of the above circumstances, in a vehicle body framework structure in which a reinforcement member is built into a hollow framework member, an object of the embodiments is to provide a vehicle body framework structure in which breaking or yielding of the framework member is suppressed.